here by my side
by queen animelia
Summary: SS and slight ET.... Syaoran still hasn't returned to Japan after 5 long years but still... Sakura still loves him... but wait...someone likes Sakura too? but what if its.... Eriol's cousin!
1. Mei Lin's plan

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. but how I wish that I did..  
  
Here by my side  
  
Syaoran has come back to Sakura after 5 long years. She has missed him very much and then blahblahblahblah....  
  
Chapter One: Mei lin's Plan In Japan...  
  
One sunny Saturday has come and in a month is Sakura's 18th birthday, Sakura is deep in her thoughts after all those years thinking about Syaoran who hasn't returned to him yet after all those years.  
  
KRIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
" Daidouji residence, who might you want to talk to? ", The maid asked.  
" Umm, I would like to talk to Tomoyo please ", Sakura answered in an orderly manner.  
A girl with raven-haired and dark amethyst eyes goes down the huge stairs. "hello, Sakura", she answered.  
"How did you know it was me, huh Tomoyo?"  
" You're the only one that calls me in this time of day! It's early in the morning! You've become an early bird since Li-kun had gone home to Hong Kong"  
"Mou, Stop teasing me Tomoyo! Eriol also calls at this time of day too! He just want to hear the voice of his dearly beloved, long raven- haired with amethyst eyes girlfriend."  
"Sakura! You've been exaggerating there!" You've got your revenge, okay!? Now, what do you want?"  
"Nothing, I'm just bored here in the house. I've got no one to talk to, Kero is still sleeping and onii-chan and otou-san has gone to work. There's no classes today. So, you want to go shopping today?"  
" That's a great idea! There's a new store that we haven't gone! It's a store for new dresses and accessories!"  
"Great! See you around 8?"  
"Sure! Since its going to be your birthday in just 4 weeks time. Let's find a good dress for your birthday. See yah!"  
  
In Hong Kong  
  
"I'm going back to Japan!", a man around 18 with brown-chestnut hair and beautiful amber eyes shouted in front of her mother.  
" Li Syaoran, How am I supposed to explain to you that you can't!!? The clan won't let you! You are the great heir of the Li clan!", answered by the respectful Li Yelan.  
" No! No one can stop me from going back!"  
A voice suddenly sprouted as the door opened, "Koni----chiiwa..?"  
" Oh! Good Morning Mei lin! ", a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes at the age of 26 greeted.  
" This thing again, huh, Siefa? "  
"Yup! Same thing over and over again", another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes at the age of 23 named Fanren answered her.  
A girl with black hair touching her shoulders and brown eyes at the age of 21 suddenly spouted from the stairs and answered and asked, " U-huh, but when this time of year passes by, big brother is just too scary that he just likes to eat mother for not letting him go. He's too eager in this time of year. So Mei Lin, what brings you here?"  
" Nothing really, Fuutie! I just want to see the fight!", Mei Lin answered.  
Everybody were dumbfounded of what she said.  
" Okay, okay. I know that Syaoran will be fighting with Aunt Yelan sooner or later in this time of day. It's every two months before.", Mei Lin stopped thinking that Li will have to kill him if she told them about it.  
" Before? What?! ", all the girls said in chorus.  
" Umm-umm.... "  
" Come on Mei Lin tell us.", a girl with long chestnut hair and amber eyes (exactly the same face of Syaoran only that she's a girl) about the age of 19 appeared before them still yawning.  
" Fei Mei. YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!! ", Mei Lin said stunned and then excited.  
" Wow! The famous Rei finally went down after the long time of sleep. The one that is next to big brother's great power", Fuutie complimented her or rather teased her.  
" Wait! Don't start that now! We are questioning Mei Lin right now. Now Mei Lin would you please answer us?", Siefa questioned.  
" Umm-umm-umm, hmmm. I guess that I can't get away with this, huh?"  
" Nope!"  
" Okay, Here's the sitch. Your brother Syaoran had been in love to a girl there in Japan. You know the card mistress, right? That's the one!"  
" Wow! Can't believe that our stubborn little baby brother will really fall in love", Fei Mei said in disbelief.  
Mei Lin said in her thoughts, ' Man, Syaoran is going to kill me! I should not have said that. Syaoran knows that I am talkative but this! Oh! Have to think of an idea, an idea, an idea..!'. " I got it!" Mei Lin said out loud with twinkling in her eyes that everyone stared at her dumbfounded.  
" Mei Lin? You all right?", Fanren asked.  
" Yeah! Hey! I've got another thing to tell you about Sakura the card mistress, You know, she has a really cute big brother which is partly the son of Clow Reed. Oh! And he has a cute best friend which is really Sakura's moon guardian."  
Every eyes of the girls lit up and suddenly with blazing fire.  
"We must go there! We must!", Fei Mei shouted.  
" Yeah!"  
Syaoran's sisters came swarming to their mother and left their brother dumbfounded and thinking of what had happened and then she saw Mei Lin and went after her knowing that she had done something.  
" Mei Lin Li, You told them didn't you?", Syaoran asked in an angry tone.  
" Syaoran.. Gomen nasai! They surrounded me and frightened me very much.  
" Okay Okay. What exactly did you told them? They're not going ballistic like they do when we go out and besides, why are they asking mother like a jerk like that? They hate it when I go out with some other girl."  
" Syaoran, you really don't know me and your sisters. Your sisters just go like real ballistics when they know that you don't like the girl, like when we go out. What I mean is the like, like and not just like that you have for me. They truly care for you. They have the power to know right? They are also Clow Reed's descendants. And they can read the mind of a person in love. Look at them Li Syaoran, look! That means that they have approved of Sakura because you liked her. Well, not just like her, Let's put it in love her."  
Syaoran blushed and said, " I know that that's not the only reason why they are asking mother like that."  
" Well, its just the magic for them.. You know?"  
" Well' I don't know! That's why I'm asking, right?"  
" Oh yeah! I just told them that Sakura has cute older brother and has a best friend that is cute too which is really Sakura's protector.."  
" Oh!... Na, WHAT!!!!!!! A cute older brother! They want to come with me! That's why they're like that! Oh my! I know that in any second now mother's gonna let us go in 3...2...1..."  
" Okay!!! I'm gonna ask the elders later! So just be quiet! And you Li Syaoran, with my consent go to Japan .to meet that card mistress of yours. Mou, if you had only told me that you want to meet the card mistress there and you liked her, I would've let you go there a in the past."  
" Mother!!! I know that you can read minds and why tell you about it, I'm sure you'll tell the stupid, sarcastic sisters of mine."  
" Syaoran! That's not the way you should treat your sisters! And I've tried to read your thoughts but you're just shutting it off so that I can't read it!"  
" Okay! So let's get this over with! When are we going to leave?"  
" As soon as possible.. For you to meet your beloved card mistress."  
" Mother!!!!!!!!!!"  
The next day, they asked the elders of the Li clan and they gave them consent because they were interested of the card mistress and they want Syaoran to marry her.  
" All right, Yelan, Syaoran, we allow your family to go to Japan and if ever that she will love you, don't come back unless you asked her hand to marriage.". The elder said.  
" WAIT!!! I'm coming with them! I can't bear to loose the opportunity to see my friends again! And I'm the one who planned all this!" Mei Lin suddenly appeared in the sacred hall of the Li's.  
" Very well, Mei Lin. Go with them as prize for letting us know the feelings of our future leader."  
" Oh! It's okay actually! I'm just so irritated to Syaoran that he doesn't even say his feelings to his own parent!"  
" That's right! Mei Lin Li! Later, go back here and we shall have to talk about the Card mistress, Sakura, Right?"  
" Yes, your grace"  
  
ok! That's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee.. Review or flame me... I would really like to improve my story.. 


	2. chapter 2: meiling's mission

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.. I repeat, I do not own CCS... but it would be so good if I did..  
  
Chapter2: Meiling's Mission  
  
After a while they went to their rooms to prepare for their flight for tomorrow. In the elders' hall.  
" Li Meiling, what do you think of the card mistress? Is she good? "  
" Well, yeah! Well, she's the card mistress, right? She's like the person who has the greatest power now, right? "  
" Very well. Li Meiling, I have one question for you. Do you still have feelings for Li Syaoran?"  
" Why do you ask?", she said in a confused and shocked way. " What do you mean? "  
" Just answer our question Li Meiling."  
" Well, I guess. But I know that Syaoran won't return the favor and I'll be happy if he was to marry the card mistress, Sakura. She's a very innocent, polite, cheerful and honest girl not to mention pretty and talented in sports but sometimes she's really dumb but that makes her so special." (sorry for sakura fans.. But you know. its MELING hre were talking about. hehehehehe...)  
" What do you mean special?"  
" Because of her dumbness, we really had some fun but behind that innocent person is a very loyal and trusting Sakura who really cares for the one she loves. Her characteristics are the things that made our Syaoran fall for her very deeply."  
" So, do you think that the card mistress like or maybe loves our future clan leader? "  
" I do believe that she LOVES not only likes our future clan leader."  
" Mei Lin Li, we allowed you to go to this trip because you have a mission. You should put Li Syaoran and the card mistress, Sakura Kinomoto together."  
" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!????"  
" Didn't you hear? Or maybe that you still like Syaoran? "  
" Oh yeah! I heard it! And.. I don't have anymore feelings for Syaoran, It's just that I'm surprised."  
" Well then, are you gonna do it? "  
" What're you, INSANE?! Of course I'm gonna do it! It will be an honor and I've got the perfect helper for this kind of job! "  
" Who? "  
" Tomoyo Daidouji, our friend from Japan. she wants them together of all people! "  
" Very well! Find as much helper as you can as long as you include the card mistress in our family! "  
Suddenly, Meiling thought of something that made her face worried, 'Oh shoot! I forgot about Sakura's stupid brother, Touya! Well, I've got Syaoran's sisters, I'm sure that they'll get Touya out of the scene of the lovebirds. but. I still worry. he can sense many things whenever it's about his sister. He's the very over-protective brother of Sakura! Grrrrr...'  
The elders had seen it and asked, " What's the worried face for? Got a problem in your mission? "  
" Well, a little bit. You see Sakura has this very over-protective brother of hers that really hates Syaoran very much but no worries, I can handle it as long as we have the reinforcements."  
" Who?"  
" Syaoran's sisters! I told them that Sakura's brother is so cute and they really want to meet him...hahahahahahahaha! I'm so good! "  
" We should've known. Okay, Li Meiling! Go sleep tight and wake up early for the flight! We dismiss you now."  
" I've got a favor. Can I please bring my boyfriend with me? I think that he can be a great help coz he and Syaoran is somewhat close.", Meiling asked.  
" You may bring him but he should do what he can to help. and I forgot to tell you that you should not tell Syaoran or the card mistress or anyone involved in this mission."  
" Hai!", after that Meiling went to her room and thought of her mission and said to herself, " this is gonna be great!".  
  
( a/n: Let's do a little time travel shall we? )  
  
At the airplane..  
  
Syaoran took out a forest green box from his pocket and thought, " I can't believe that I'm going to see Sakura in just a few hours. I'm so happy. I can finally give her present personally... but does she still remember me? After all those years in the past? What if she have a boyfriend now? Oh! What if she's married now! Oh, what are you thinking Syaoran! Think positive, think positve!.. but... what if.. NO!!! Even though that she forgot about me, she will still be my little cherry blossom forever and ever."  
Syaoran snapped from his somewhat debate from himself after he heard a vice say.  
  
" We are about to land in Japan so please put your seatbelts on coz it's gonna be a very hard landing..... We finally arrived in Japan. We are currently in Tomoeda Airport. Thank you for flying with us! "  
  
" We're here! ", said Fuutie.  
" Yeah! And we're finally going to meet the cute brother of brother's love! ", Fei Mei said.  
" Girls, mind your manners.". Yelan said.  
" Yes, mother", the girls said unison.  
" Let us go.." Yelan said.  
" But mother, where are we going to stay? " asked Syaoran.  
" The elders had a house for us just yesterday"  
" Really? That fast?! "  
" Yes, Syaoran. They really want you to marry that card mistress of yours for her to be involved in the family.  
Syaoran slightly blushed at what his mother said.  
" Oh my! I just saw a tint of red in little brother's cheeks! My, My. I'm impressed with this girl. No one's ever did that to him..", Siefa said.  
" Oh! That's right! I'm really anxious to meet this girl! She's good.", Fanren said.  
" I wonder what she looks like? Hey, Meiling, what does this Sakura look like?", Fei Mei asked with a very curios look.  
" Hmmm. what does she look like?", Mei Lin thought and then saw Syaoran look at her with a very dangerous look that means ' don't you dare criticize her!!!'. When Meiling saw this she felt that she should tell the truth about her or else. ( a/n: know what will happen to Meiling if she did criticize her.heheheheh.)  
" Well, she's pretty, powerful as you all know. She's pretty athletic and really friendly I tell you. She's really kawaii! And she's really genki! That's what made your brother fall for her that bad. "  
Syaoran just got a blush after the last part that Meiling said.  
" Oh, I see! So, she's cute! ", Fei Mei said.  
" Well, I do believe that she is considering Syaoran's attitude change over her and you know, Syaoran actually calls her by first name and allowed Sakura to do the same. "  
" WOW!!! KAWAII!!!!, the girls said in unison.  
" MEILING!!!!!, Syaoran said blushing really bad.  
" Ladies and my beloved son who will soon marry the card mistress, let's go. Wei is over there by the car."  
" MOM!!! NOT YOU TOO!!!", Syaoran said slightly angry but completely blushing.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice call, a very familiar voice, " WAIT!!!! MY CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!"  
  
Thank you maixwolfblossom for reviewing! Hope you like it!  
  
That's it! This chapter is lame I know... I'm sure you know who shouted, right??? Stay tuned! Hope you review! 


	3. chapter 3: they arrived

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.. I repeat, I do not own CCs or any of its characters because if ever I did own them I would have been a multibillionaire by now.. How I wish that was true..*sighs dreamily*  
  
Chapter 3: They arrived  
  
" Huh?", Syaoran looked around and thought " no!!! not him!!! Of all people!!! Not..", he looked at the guy " Hirrigizawa."  
  
" Hello, My cute little descendant! How are you and what brings you here?", Eriol asked.  
  
" Oh no! Not this freak!", Syaoran thought. " Hiiriigizawa, can you call me by my first name? It really irritates me!"  
  
" Oh! Why?! You're my descendant and your cute? So I wanted to call you by that!", Eriol defended.  
  
" Whatever. So what are you doing in here? I mean, what the hell are doin' in this airport?! It's like you have come here to fetch us up or anything?!", Syaoran said to the azure eyed boy with blue hair.  
  
" Hey! You should be proud that you are fetched by the great reincarnation of Clow Reed.", Syaoran looked at him strangely and thought, " What's up with this guy?".  
  
" Okay! I give up! I'm here to fetch my cousin from England and I saw you. By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran blushed at the moment Eriol had asked for why he had come here and completely changing the subject, " Eriol! Where's your cousin? I'm sure that he should have arrived by now!"  
  
Eriol suspected that Syaoran is trying to change the subject but ignored it. " I'll ask and torture him later", he thought to himself. " He's just checking his bags and there he is now!"  
  
A young boy about their age is coming closer to them with a similar grin that Eriol has.  
  
Syaoran saw this and thought, " he really is Eriol's cousin after all. That grin is really rare."  
  
The boy has blue colored eyes just like the clear sky, and he has blue colored hair that competes with Eriol's.  
  
" Li-kun. This is Hiirigizawa Seiya. Seiya, this is Li Syoaran, my cute little descendant.", Eriol introduced them.  
  
" Koniichiwa! Watashiwa..", Seiya greeted but was cut by Li.  
  
" I know already so don't repeat it. so, you have powers?", asked Li.  
  
" Well, yeah. Kind of. I guess Clow Reed gave me but its just the power of reading minds."  
  
" I see."  
  
A voice suddenly shouted, " Hey! Syaoran! Were going now!", Fei Mei shouted.  
  
" Fei Mei! Tell them that I'll be right there in just a minute!" and then he turned to face Eriol and Seiya. " Well, as you both heard, I've got to go now.. Seiya, just remember to watch your tracks, I'll be watching you.", he gave a sharp look at Seiya while Seiya is there dumbfounded about what he had said and Eriol laughing.  
  
" What are you talking about, Li or Syaoran?", Seiya asked.  
  
" Li would be fine.. Just remember what I said. Understand?"  
  
" What do you mean? Hey, Eriol understand?", he asked.  
  
" Yeah!", eriol said while laughing.  
  
" I'll go then."  
  
The Li's arrived at their new house and rested immediately.  
  
" Hey!!! Mei Lin! Where are you?! I want to go to the Kinimoto's now but I don't know where it is located! Mei Lin!", Fanren called for her.  
  
" We want to go there too!", the other girls shouted.  
  
" Syaoran! Come down here!", Fuutie shouted at the edge of the stairs.  
  
Syaoran came down and asked them, " What?! I'm trying to rest here you know!"  
" We can't find Mei Lin, so you've got to lead us to the house of the Kinimoto's!", one of the girls told him.  
  
" NO!!! I'm trying to rest here can't you see?"  
  
" No! we cant see! Go down here or else We'll drag you down from there!"  
  
" See if you can!"  
  
The girls wentup and went to Syaoran's room but they can't touch Syaoran coz he created some kind of shield that's surrounding him.  
  
" Mou! Syaoran! No fair!"  
  
" Sorry, you just have to break my barrier if you want to do something to me."  
  
" Fei! Can't you do something about this?!", Siafa asked  
  
" I can't. I'm still waaaaay. behind his energy.. Rats!"  
  
" So, given up yet! ", Syaoran said to them smirking.  
  
" No!!!!! We'll think of something!", they said in chorus.  
  
When Syaoran built the shiel someone felt it. Someone very powerful and very important to the life of Li Syaoran.  
  
" Don't you guys ever give up?!" Syaoran said to his sisters.  
  
" no we won't! Ever!", the girls said in unison.  
  
" Mou! Why did mother have to be away in this time!", Fanren said.  
  
" Well I think that its just good for me!", Syaoran said in a mocking tone.  
  
" Very well then. We'll just find the house by ourselves. Hmph!", Fei Mei said.  
  
" Alright! Bye!" Syaoran said in triumph.  
  
The girls went out of the house and went to find the house of the Kinimoto's. But after they turned into a block, they bumped into someone.....  
  
Thank you to all of you especially to maixwolfblossom  
  
Neeee! Cliffhanger! Wahahahaha! Who do you think it is? Well just find out in the next chapter, see yah! 


	4. chapter 4: face the wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters. CLAMP does. If I did though, I would have a lot of money and make a sequel on CCS.  
  
Queen animelia: ni hao! I'm back! sorry for the long update! I had a writer's block (just on this story coz I have a new idea about my new fic.........! It will be out soon, you know?). oh my.... I'm blabbing again.... I'll just cut the crap and continue with the story... I left you with a cliffy, right? Hehehehehe.... This is it!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
And then.......  
  
BAM!  
  
Siefa got hit by a lady! The lady is on the ground now clutching her aching bottom.  
  
"OUCH! Gomen nasai! I was in a hurry." The lady said as she stood up.  
  
"No! No! it's my fault! I was in a hurry too!" Siefa apologized. She did not fall down because of her skills. Right after then did she study the girl she bumped into. She has long purple hair that turns wavy in the end. When the girl stood up she had tantalizing amethyst eyes and Siefa also noticed that she has that somewhat pale skin. (thought it was Sakura didn't you?)  
  
"No, its okay. Are you new here? coz this is the first time that I've seen you." the girl asked.  
  
Fanren decided to butt in their conversation and answered her, "Yup, we're new here. We just came from Hongkong. By the way, I'm Li Fanren, and these are my sisters, Li Siefa, the one you bumped into. Li Fei Mei, and Li Fuutie. You?"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you!" the girl said. Then she asked, "if you're new then surely, you don't know the ways here? If it's not a bother, can I please ask where you were going so that I can point to where direction?"  
  
a/n: can you believe it? The Li sisters are not tackling her?! Is the world going to an end?! What happened?!  
  
Fuutie can't stop herself...... "YOU ARE SO KAWAII!!!!!! "  
  
A/n: should have known.....  
  
Then, they really cant stop themselves, they launched at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was shocked. She thought that this incident is very familiar. 'ouch! This ladies are piching my cheeks! Hey! That hurts! But wait! I think this is very familiar..... yes... yes..... yeah right! They said they're form Hong Kong right?! Yes! Now I remember!'  
  
Tomoyo cant take it anymore longer! "STOOOOOOPPPPP!" and they stopped. Fortunately for Tomoyo.  
  
"you said that your surname is Li, right? Are you by any chance related to Li Syaoran? I do believe we've met in Hong Kong. You're his sisters, am I right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
The Li sisters remembered what they came out for and Siefa decided to answer her questions. "yes, we are! Oh, now I remember! You're the one with the Card Mistress, right? "the others remembered too. "Syaoran is right inside the house."  
  
"oh really?!" Tomoyo got excited yet again. "then can I fetch him inside?! Please!"  
  
"we asked him to come out and lead us to where Sakura is but he didn't want to. I guess, he's just scared to know if Ying Fa has a boyfriend."  
  
After they said that, Tomoyo looked menacing.  
  
A/n: uh-oh..... big problem!and I mean BIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Then Tomoyo said to them, "Believe me. I can make him go down. Ohohohohohohohoh!"  
  
They entered the house... I mean... uhhh.... Mansion.... then Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs like its her own house.....  
  
Inside Syaoran's room.....  
  
Syaoran was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about Sakura. 'I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I can't go there. It would really hurt if she has one. I can't. I'm too afraid to face it.' And then.....  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!!!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
'that's Daidouji's voice!' he thought. "man, that hurts!" he said to himself holding is ear.  
  
He decided to ignore Tomoyo's screams.  
  
Downstairs......  
  
"ummm.... Tomoyo... I think its inappropriate to scream like that! You almost broke our eardrums!" Fuutie said to Tomoyo and the others agreed but Tomoyo paid no heed to them and continued to scream.  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!! IF YOU DON'T COME DOW HERE DOWN THIS INSTANT, I WILL SURELY TELL SAKURA TO AGREE TO GO OUT TO ALL OF HER SUITORS!!! AND I MEAN IT!!!!"  
  
Upstairs....  
  
'then that means that...... ' he raced down the stairs in fear of Daidouji Tomoyo's wrath and he faced Tomoyo.  
  
"YOU MEAN HAT SHE DOESN"T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!!" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at him and thought, 'hah! He came down! Tomoyo, you really are good'.  
  
"Well......" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Well what?!" Syaoran said annoyingly.  
  
The Li sisters are just listening to their conversation because they really want to know if Sakura has a boyfriend.  
  
"Well....." Tomoyo started again "....you just have to find out!"  
  
Everyone fell down anime-style.  
  
All of the Li's stood up ans Fei Mei said, "surely Tomoyo, you do know how to ruin a moment"  
  
"ohohohohohohohohohohohohoh!" uh-h Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and that menacing laugh, the LI sisters paid no heed to it thinking that she's just happy to fool them but Syaoran knew better. 'if Tomoyo and Hiirigizawa would go and join forces, I don't what my life will end up to' he thought. He slowly made his way up to his room but before that....  
  
"oh no you don't." Tomoyo looking up to him menacingly.  
  
Syaoran stopped. Surely he doesn't want the wrath of Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and said, "Tomoyo, are you sure that you don't have magic...? You really give me the creeps!"  
  
Then Tomoy had stars in her eyes again. "ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh!"  
  
The Lis' shuddered.  
  
Syaoran looked at Siefa. "ummm.... Siefa? Are you sure that we don't need our bodyguards here? Or maybe we should call the mental hospital?"  
  
Siefa just looked at him and then at her sisters and then.... "ohohohohohohohohohohoh!" the four also laughed menacingly.  
  
Syaoran was taken back by the action and thought to himself, ' sometimes I don't know if they really are my sisters or they were just separated form their mother Daidouji Sonomi, with the same laugh as Tomoyo, and their long lost sister Tomoyo'  
  
When he was thinking, the door banged! "hello people!" and then Meiling and her boyfriend came in. "MEILING!!!" the girls shouted.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Meiling's boyfriend looked at me with sympathy in his eyes because he knew of what I've been through. C'mon! you have 5 hyper girls inside the house with you and now Meiling arrived... I sighed. I really should put a notice in the billboard , 'Daidouji Tomoyo's long lost sisters found! Names: Fanren, Fei Mei, Siefa, Fuuitie, and Meiling'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-= to be continued  
  
queeny here! Hope you review! Just click the little blue button at the bottom! 


End file.
